


This Brave New World

by vampyreranger



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, POV Outsider, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is always changing. Nothing is set in stone. At least that's what John Connor's always believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go with the novel ending, where Marcus survives. I doubt anyone here would complain about that! Also, this is unbetaed. I try to look over my work, but I'm not perfect. Concrit is always welcome.

John Conner worries about the safety of the past, present, and future. He wonders if one day he'll disappear forever, wonders if that'll affect the future at all. He's not so sure he's the savior of mankind and right now he's pretty sure he doesn't want to be. Because that would mean sending Kyle to the past, thus ripping Kyle and Marcus apart. If that's even possible.

He's seen the way Marcus looks at Kyle, with such want and devotion. The way he's always one step behind Kyle, determined not to let him out of his sight for fear of his being taken again. How he takes every possible chance to touch the younger man: a guiding hand on the small of his back, a firm hand on a shoulder or around his waist when they talk, fleeting touches of fingers when they pass in the hall.

All these things lead to one conclusion. Marcus is in love with Kyle. That fact alone would do nothing to change history if it weren't for what he's observed about Kyle. And what he's seen makes him think Marcus' feelings are not so unrequited after all.

Kyle lights up when Marcus enters a room, his eyes sparkling and his blinding grin appearing full force. He gazes at the older man with those big eyes full of adoration, hope and no small amount of rampant teenage lust. But it's more than just hormones. There's an easiness about Kyle, a certain relaxing of tense muscles that everyone in this brave new world carries when he's near Marcus. As though he can trust Marcus to protect him, no matter what. That kind of trust is rare; John's not even sure he has that with Kate. 

But that's all speculation. He has no real *proof* that they are or aren't disrupting the time space continuum as he stands there contemplating. That is, until he rounds the corridor to check inventory in an old, mostly-abandoned store house where they keep scavenged bits of metal and T-600s to melt down to make repairs. Almost no one comes down here now that the machines are on the defensive. No one but Marcus and Kyle evidently. He's frozen, rooted to the spot.

Marcus has Kyle backed up against the wall, moaning in ecstasy as Marcus wraps the boy's long pale legs around his waist. He spits into his hand and then it disappears between their bodies, doing something John can't see that makes Kyle choke back a scream and tighten his legs around Marcus. He thrusts into Kyle and then pauses, waiting for some signal from the boy. Kyle loops his arms around Marcus' neck and gives a barely perceptible nod.

John watched for another moment, transfixed. It should be brutal, animalistic, and torrid given the world they live in, the sheer difference in their sizes, and the fact that they're fucking against a wall. But it's not. It's achingly tender and loving.

Marcus thrusts slowly into Kyle, as though trying to memorize every feeling, every sensation, every *moment* with the other. Even the way he holds him is full of feeling, one hand on Kyle's back, holding him up, and the other reverently stroking anything he can reach. They kiss softly and gently, at odds with the passion of the act itself. And then Marcus breaks the kiss, whispering how beautiful Kyle is, how perfect, how thankful he is to have him, to be allowed to keep him.

John knows it's time to go. He has no right to intrude upon such an intimate moment. He turns on his heel and troops back the way he can. Whatever he needed can wait.

And besides, he thinks he's found his answer. Love is so rare in their world, so precious. It would be well worth his demise for that shred of hope of a better world he saw in them.


End file.
